Enchère caritative
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Lors du gala de charité de Scotland Yard, Anthéa gagne l'enchère pour une soirée en tête-à-tête avec l'Inspecteur Greg Lestrade. Mais est-ce vraiment pour elle-même qu'elle a misé ?


**Bonsoir !**

 **Petit OS suite au prompt proposé par Kindra King sur le groupe facebook "Mystade is our Division : Fanfiction Writers and Readers". Je ne dis pas ce que c'est exactement car ça raconte toute mon histoire ^^**  
 **J'espère que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage et pourquoi pas nous rejoindre sur le groupe (anglophone)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Le titre est un peu pourri... Désolée ! ^^**

* * *

Le gala de charité annuel de Scotland Yard consistait à des enchères pour des dîners avec des policiers de différents services. Cela faisait presque 10 ans que Gregory Lestrade était un des "lots" proposés.  
Il était toujours surpris de la somme que les femmes étaient prêtes à dépenser pour lui : lorsqu'il était encore marié, son épouse emportait toujours l'enchère même si celle-ci était conséquente. Puis il eut plusieurs femmes qui avaient misé des centaines de livres pour une soirée en tête-à-tête. Quelques-unes avaient terminé dans son lit, généralement le soir du rendez-vous, mais ces relations n'avaient jamais duré. 

L'inspecteur Lestrade était sur scène, souriant timidement, alors que les enchères s'élevaient progressivement. La somme de 355£ venait d'être annoncé et il pensa que ça serait la gagnante mais une femme un peu dans l'ombre leva sa pancarte.  
\- 1000£. Dit-elle d'une voix basse mais claire.  
Il eut un long silence dans la salle, brisé par le commissaire priseur.  
\- 1000£ pour le numéro 44... 1050 ?  
L'avocat parcourut la salle du regard. Greg, lui, tordit le cou pour apercevoir celle qui avait misé. Il fronça les sourcils en la reconnaissant : Anthéa. Anthéa allait dépenser 1000£ pour une soirée en sa compagnie ? Cela lui parut complètement irréel. Ils se connaissaient à peine et n'avaient jamais échangé plus de trois mots à la suite.  
\- 1000£, une fois. 1000£, deux fois. 1000£, trois fois. Adjugé au n°44.  
L'enchère conclue, il se rendit au bureau pour retrouver Anthéa. Il y avait une liste de plusieurs dates et la jeune femme et lui devaient décider ensemble des modalités. Elle arriva à peine quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard et le salua d'un signe de tête. Elle tendit sa carte bancaire, une Visa Gold, à la secrétaire sans sourciller.  
\- Ce n'est pas pour moi. Lui précisa soudainement Anthéa, en consultant les dates disponibles. Cette soirée est un cadeau.  
\- Un... Cadeau ?  
\- Oui. Une soirée en votre compagnie lui fera plaisir.  
\- ... Ok... Et qui ...  
\- Le 15 ou le 18 ? Demanda-t-elle, en lui montrant le papier avec les dates.  
Il retint un sourire. Être interrompu avant de terminer une question était habituel pour lui, surtout au contact des Services Secrets.  
\- Je n'en saurai pas plus, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non.  
Il l'observa quelques secondes ; son expression était imperméable comme toujours.  
\- Le 15. Répondit-il.

Greg consulta à nouveau sa montre : son rencard avait presque 20 minutes de retard. Installé au bar du restaurant, il porta sa bière à ses lèvres quand il vit le serveur s'approcher, en compagnie de ... Mycroft Holmes.  
Peut-être était-ce son sixième sens de flic mais il ne fut pas vraiment surpris. Comme si, au fond, il s'y était attendu. Cependant, il ne lui fit aucun doute que le Holmes ressentait totalement l'inverse, son visage habituellement neutre trahissait une surprise et une timidité rare.  
\- Inspecteur... Le salua le nouveau venu. Je pensais dîner avec...  
\- Anthéa.  
\- Non...Georges Try...  
Il s'interrompit et soupira.  
\- L'anagramme de votre nom. Constata-t-il.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Anthéa m'a donné l'anagramme de votre nom lorsqu'elle m'a parlé de ce rencard. Elle m'a dit que... Peu importe.  
Il secoua la tête, l'air désolé.  
\- Je vous présente mes excuses pour avoir abusé de votre temps, Inspecteur. Je paierai votre bière en partant, pour vous remercier de vous être déplacé. Si vous avez eu d'autres frais, envoyez moi votre note à mon bureau.  
Greg fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu.  
\- Mais... Et notre dîner ?  
\- Notre dîner ?  
\- On est là pour ça, nan ?  
Le roux cligna des yeux, indécis.  
\- Je suppose, oui.  
Lestrade termina sa boisson d'un trait.  
\- Allons-y. Dit-il. Je meurs de faim.

Le lendemain matin, Anthéa trouva une boite de Ferrero Rocher, son pêché mignon, sur son bureau accompagné d'une simple note " _Je ne serai pas au bureau aujourd'hui. Prenez votre journée -M_ ".  
Elle sourit, elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dépensé 1000£.


End file.
